pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 17 - Sweet Heart Mouse Gets Lost/Very Good Advice
Cast: * Alice - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) * Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Bill the Lizard - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) * The Rose - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) * The Daisy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * The Snooty Flower - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * The White Rose - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others * The Caterpillar - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) * The Bird in The Tree - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) * The Mad Hatter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) Transcripts: * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh dear! Now I- now I shall never get out. Well, when- when one’s lost, I- I suppose it’s good advice to stay where you are, until someone finds you. But- but who’d ever think to look for me here? Good advice. If I listened earlier I wouldn’t be here! But that’s just the trouble with me. I give myself very good advice… but I very seldom follow it. That explains the trouble that I’m always in. Be patient is very good advice, but the waiting makes me curious. And I’d love the change, should something strange begin. Well, I went along my merry way, and I never stopped to reason. I should have known there’d be a price to pay, some day. Some day. I give myself very good advice, but I very seldom follow it. Will I ever learn to do the things I should? * Chorus: Will I ever learn, learn to do the things I should? * Cosmo: Hmhmhmhm… and the momeraths outgrabe. * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, Cosmo, it’s you! * Cosmo: Whom did you expect? The Bugs Bunny, perchance? * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh, no no no no. I- I- I’m through with Bugs Bunny. I want to go home! But I can’t find my way. * Cosmo: Naturally. That’s because you have no way. All ways here you see, are the queen’s ways. * Sweet Heart Mouse: But I’ve never met any queen. * Cosmo: You haven’t? You haven’t? Oh, but you must! She’ll be mad about you, simply mad! Hahaha! And the momeraths outgrabe… * Sweet Heart Mouse: Please, please! Uh… how can I find her? * Cosmo: Well, some go this way, some go that way. But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the shortcut. * Sweet Heart Mouse: Oh! Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts